mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie (MySims Wii)
Annie Toymender appears in the Wii version of MySims. She comes to set up an Animal Rescue Centre in your town where a variety of animals are cared for. Profile The Toymender Trio have all set up their carers in many different directions, Annie went down the animal route. She just loves animals and hates to see them harmed. So she then decided that she'd set up a rescue centre, as soon as she finished school, after setting up a small centre in another town she's come to name to set up another one. Interests 'Loves:' *Cute *Fun 'Dislikes:' *Spooky Tasks Task 1 Introduction Dialogue: Oh no! The deliver men haven't delivered my fridge! How else am I gonna keep the food cold?! name, please can you make me one? Requirements: Fridge with 5 Puppy Hint: Try prospecting by those funny totem pillars. The puppy's are really cute there! Thanking Dialogue: Awesome! This Rescue Centre will totally work! Reward: Stereo - Flowers Task 2 Introduction Dialogue: The rabbits are getting a little rowdy recently. I think it's because they've got no entertainment, so I think a TV might help. Could you possibly whisk one up? Requirements: TV with 10 8-Ball and 2 Gold Hint: I've seen loads of gold in the sea in the Desert. Perhaps you could help protect the environment by removing it from there. Thanking Dialogue: Awesome, this is sure to calm them down ... not for me to watch the latest soaps on at all! Reward: Bed - Purrfect Task 3 Introduction Dialogue: So, I love looking my best but there's a few things I'm missing. Can you make them for me, pretty please with a cherry on top! Requirements: Dresser with 10 Rose, Mirror with 5 Sunflower Hint: These both are found on trees, I can lend you my watering can to help if you want! Thanking Dialogue: Oh thank you, name! These are fab! It's amazing what you can make ... Reward: Sink - Fish Task 4 Introduction Dialogue: I've got a group of fish coming in soon, I don't suppose you could help me build a Fish Tank for them to move into, name? Requirements: Fish Tank with 20 Kissing Fish and 10 Clown Fish Hint: This is defiantly a fishing based request! Thanking Dialogue: Awesome, they're so gonna feel at home here! Thanks for all your help, name! It's so appreciated! Reward: Decorative - Pet Picture Dialogue Hotel Introduction *Hi, I'm Annie Toymender. I heart animals, do you? I'd love to set up a rescue centre in name, would you? Accept Move-In *You'd like one?! AWESOME! Imma wait here and text everyone the great news whilst you build it :) After You Build House *That is a awesome place, can't wait to set up my rescue centre! :D Star Level 4 *Have you met my dad Terry, he runs a Toy Shop. When I was little, I spent so much time in there, playing with all the toys! Fun times ... *Have you met my brother Zeke, he runs a Cake Shop. Some delicious stuff he makes, I'm surprised he hasn't made me fat, the amount I eat! *Kirby's such a cute character, adorable! <(o.o)> *Frog's a quite sweet as well, aren't they ... do you think so? Star Level 5 *Music's a nice little thing, cheers me up lots. **whistles* *Congrats on making a 5-star town. It's so nice here, I love it! Best Friend *Ohmigosh, this is AMAZING. Such a cute, naturey place! Thanks, name, I really appreciate it <3 Best Friend Reward *Fish Tank - Bunny }} Category:Character Tabs Category:Potterfan1997's stuff